domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The White Pumpkin's Revenge
Plot: Have you ever wondered what happened to Cassie Rose aka the White Pumpkin after she got trapped? In this haunted tale, once she gets freed out of her trap, she plots her revenge for Jesse and his Gang! This is a story written by Rygor12345 It originally was for the Halloween Contest but I decided to continue it. Chapter One: Escape! *After one year in her Endermite trap with limited food and her cat Winslow, Cassie Rose finally escapes her trap* Cassie Rose: I'M FREE!!!!!! After one year in that trap I thought I'd die! Winslow: Meow. Cassie Rose: That's right Winslow, they're going to pay! Cassie Rose: Seems that Jesse took the '''first '''Enchanted Flint & Steel. But we Old Builders like to be careful if we lose one of them.... so we made two in each portal! Luckily, the location of the second one can be found in one of the books in this mansion's library! *Cassie and Winslow use a secret passage to get to the library and they start to look for books!* Cassie Rose: "White Pumpkin Gardening By: Soren" Nope! After one hour of searching, Cassie '''finally '''finds the book Cassie Rose: It says that the Flint & Steel was underneath the Graveyard! I can't believe it is there! I checked every inch of that horrid place when I first came here! Chapter Two: Digging Graves The White Pumpkin and her feline friend travel to the graveyard where Jesse's adventure began in the mansion Cassie Rose: According to the book, I have to dig one of the graves! The White Pumpkin finds a shovel and digs the graves until she sees a familiar green glow... Cassie Rose: That's it Winslow! Now all we have to do is go to the portal and light it! They go back to the Portal Chamber.... Cassie Rose: Alright Winslow, this is what we have been waiting for our whole lives! The White Pumpkin lights the portal and they jump in Chapter Three: Meeting An Old "Friend" *After jumping through the portal, Cassie and Winslow find themselves outside of Beacontown* Cassie: Winslow my darling, we are home! But we can't risk being found by Jesse so we are going to play dress up! *After dying her hair black and Winslow wearing a cute sweater they almost look completely different. They both walk into the gates of Beacontown and are greeted by Radar.* Radar: Hello! Welcome to Beacontown! Are you here for a visit or do you wish to live here? By the way, you have a lovely cat! Winslow: Meow! Cassie: I wish to live here please. Radar: Okay! You'll have to file some paper work. But more importantly, what is your name? *Cassie thinks of a new name to call herself.* Cassie: My name is Lucy. Radar: Nice to meet you! *Radar shows Cassie her plot of land she can build her house on* Radar: Do you have any blocks to build with you? Cassie: Oh yeah! I have a HUGE inventory! Radar: Okay! I'll leave you to building! Cassie: Okay! Let's do this! *Cassie builds a smaller version of The Mansion but with a white pumpkin farm in the front of the house* Cassie: Perfect! It's not what I'm used to living in but it's better than an Endermite Trap! *Night falls and Cassie goes to sleep* THE NEXT DAY... Cassie: As much I hate Jesse, his town is impressive! But no matter! I have a plan Winslow! According to a book from the library back at the mansion, I can summon a creature so deadly that even The Order of The Stone couldn't beat it! They had to use the Command Block! But before I enact this plan, I have to gain Jesse's trust! To The Order Hall Winslow! Er... I mean Fluffy! *Cassie goes to the Order Hall* Cassie in her head: WOW! THOSE IDIOTS HAVE MY MASK ON DISPLAY!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M HONORED! Jesse: Can I help you? Cassie: Hi! My name is Lucy Kilgore and this is my cat Fluffy! *Winslow hisses at Jesse* Cassie: Fluffy! That's not how we treat our friends! Sorry about that! Jesse: It's fine. Cats never like me anyways! First the Ocelots and then this weird cat name Winslow... Cassie: I love cats! Jesse: Say, since you are new to Beacontown, would you like to go on an adventure with The New Order Of The Stone? Cassie: Sure! I'll need to prepare my self. Jesse: Sure! Meet you in a day? Cassie: Sure! Who knows it might be your last! *Cassie leaves the building smiling evilly and begins sharpening her axe* Chapter Four: Category:Halloween Contest Entry